The Joke is on You
by Out Of Mind
Summary: An epsiode of the Simpsons cause some interesting repercussions involving SG-1 and our favourite little grey man.


**The Joke is on you**

The occupant of the room could barely hear the light knocking coming from outside General O'Neill's office. As the door creaked open Jack O'Neill's gaze never left the TV screen, much to the further annoyance of one Colonel Samantha Carter, who stood in the doorway tapping her foot with frustration.

"Don't say anything, it's the new series and it's nearly finished!" Causing Carter's foot tapping to get louder and louder as Jack O'Neill intensely watched the small portable television, his arm extended to its full length and pointed in her general direction.

"Right now what was it Carter?" Jack's chair swivelled around to face his second in command as the familiar theme of 'the Simpsons' played in the background. "You, General, are over ten minutes late for a briefing" With that, she turned on her heels, and marched straight out the room and headed back towards the briefing room to join the rest of her team.

A very disgruntled General O'Neill walked into the briefing room with his head hung low, not wanting to make eye contact with her. But that proved to be impossible as she sat across the room from him with her very, very 'you've really pissed me off evil glare plastered all over her face and the fact that she sat with her hands resting on the table, clicking her biro impatiently was not helping.

"Er sorry I'm late guys, I was" he was never able to finish the sentence.

Teal'c finished it for him. "Watching the newest series of 'The Simpsons'. I have recorded it at home with aid of the sky-plus-digi-box Colonel Carter installed for me."

"Trust me Teal'c you'll love this episode." Jack ignored Daniel's 'discrete' coughing fit. "Bart plays this really cool immature joke on Lisa all the way through and …" He trailed off as he was reminded of how irritated Carter was with him when he heard her biro shatter in her clenched fists.

Jack gingerly made his way to his seat at the head of the table. "So erm, where are you meant to be going?" And with that Sam stood up from her seat and began to walk to the door. "Please excuse me for a moment" she mumbled as she marched out the door.

"What did I do this time? I was only a little late" Yet again Carter had confused him and once more he turned to Daniel and Teal'c for help.

"You may have only been a bit late for this briefing, because you were finishing watching the Simpsons but she missed the end of it to be on time"

"Oh" was all he had to say, then Carter re-appeared and sat back down without a word.

The briefing seemed to go on forever for all the members involved and all the members were grateful when Jack called for a break. "So guys about this Simpsons thing" Receiving _that_ look from Sam, General O'Neill walked up to Teal'c and pointed to his chest, the alien automatically looked down and as he did so O'Neill's hand quickly came flying up against Teal'c's nose causing one very odd look from the Jaffa, a snort from Daniel Jackson and what could only be classed as an explosion of laughter from Samantha Carter.

As the smirk on O'Neill's face began to grow wider, a blinding flash of light filled the room leaving the remaining persons to share a knowing look and head towards the control room in the hope of contacting Thor, the source of Jack and Sam's disappearance.

The echoes of the yelling of "Thor!!" spread through the ship emanating from General O'Neill standing on the bridge of the ship, that was currently hovering over earth.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter welcome aboard." Carter attempted to regain her composer, after her outburst a few moments ago in the briefing room.

"Hiya Buddy. Can I ask exactly why you beamed us up here?" there was still a smirk extending across her face.

"I have learnt of a disturbing new part of Earth's culture" he stepped closer to the pair and then shifted slightly towards O'Neill.

Thor's arm stretched out with one solitary finger extended, both Sam and Jack thinking he sort of resembled ET in the classic 'phone home' pose.

Thor's finger came to rest upon the top of Jack's chest, looking slightly concerned Jack's head glanced down at Thor's finger, and sure enough Thor's bony finger with rapid speed shot up and flicked the end of jack's nose.

Stumbling backwards out of surprise Jack's jaw dropped open, but no understandable dialect came. Instead it was a stream of babbles and strange exclamation noises accompanied by dramatic hand actions pointing at Thor then turning to his 2IC.

"Did you, did, did you see that? He flicked me. He actually flicked me!?!"

Sam couldn't breath. The whole situation was, well, more than a little amusing. Caught out by his own joke. Sam bent double, hand over stomach, tears in eyes. "That was, great. Go Thor" Sam started a victory dance, a little like the moon walk, complete with arm movements.

"And by the way O'Neill, I was wondering, Are people really yellow in that town Springfield?"

But the best, that was yet to come……………………………………

The best is currently a work in progress but it will be updated a.s.a.p, if ya want it, so review please!

Out of Sight

But never Out of Mind


End file.
